In his caring hands
by coldkevin1105
Summary: Kronos never existed and Luke never went bad. Percy falls in love with Luke. Female Percy.
1. Chapter 1

Percy woke up to the smell of eggs cooking She looked next to her to find Her one and only love in the world , Luke. Percy loved him more than anything in the world , She would give the world for him. "Hey , good morning sweetie" Percy smiled at his comment. "How did you sleep ?" Percy Gave Luke a kiss on the lips "I slept good" "And you" Luke lifted Percy so that she was on top of him He wrapped his arms around her and have her a kiss. Percy kissed him back , Luke licked Percy's bottom lip and she let his tongue enter her mouth. Luke's hands trailed down her back. He started to massage her lower back and Percy let out a small moan. Percy started to spread her legs so that Luke's legs were in-between hers. Luke started to trace Percy's jaw line and he started to nibble Percy's ear

Percy arched her back and let out a moan that made Luke go crazy. He wanted her and he loved her. Luke started to unbutton Percy's shirt. In fact it was actually Luke's shirt but Percy liked to sleep in them. He took off Percy's shirt revealing her red bra. Percy let out a smile, and got up and ran out the door giggling "Catch me if you can" Luke ran after her and caught up to her can they both fell on the strawberry field

"You realize you just ran across camp in your bra" Luke I am 19 I can do what I want at camp I am a adult. So can you your 19 too. "Here take my shirt" Luke took his shirt off and handed it to Percy. "You're a gentleman" Luke blushed. " Percy I love you" Luke hugged Percy and pulled her closer and gave her a kiss. Percy picked a strawberry from a nearby plant. "Oh Percy I almost forgot are you going to the party today" "Oh the party yes I am I forgot." "What are you going to wear" "it's a surprise"

The rest of the day went by in a flash for Luke. He was to busy worrying , What Percy would wear. Its was eight thirty faster than Luke realized He went over to the gym Were he met up with Nico and Thalia and then he saw her. Percy was wearing a incredibly beautiful blue dress. And her father was holding her hand guiding her down the stairs. Luke ran down the stairs to meet up with her. Luke's eyes locked on with Percy's , gods she was gorgeous . Poseidon stepped in front of him and Percy. "Young man what are your intentions with my daughter". Poseidon grabbed Luke and took him for a walk around the gym. "So once again young man , what are your intentions with my daughter." "To have fun "

"Look young man if you hurt my daughter in anyway I will make sure that you die painfully, Do you understand" "Yes sir" "And to let you know I know that at this age you tend to have a lot of lust so if you do have sex with her please don't hurt her , oh and use protection". "I promise I will be gentle". Luke walked over to Percy and asked her to dance . After dancing they ate and sat around and watched the show. "Luke lets go" Percy was beginning to get mad so they left. They walked to cabin 3 and once they entered Percy closed the door and locked the door.

Percy had a smile on her face. "Luke wait here". Percy ran into the bathroom. She was in the bathroom for about half and hour. Luke started to watch TV until he noticed the bathroom door open and Percy was standing their with only panties a bra red high heels and her hair over her shoulder in curls. "Percy You look-" Percy kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Luck I am ready" She whispered into his ear. Luke felt Percy start to take his shirt off. Percy started to feel his six pack. Luck started to kiss Percy and got on top of her. " Luke I love you" "I love you more Percy" . Luke began to take Percy's panties off and he began to rub her entrance. "mmm" Percy arched her head back and let out a small moan. The moan made luke go wild, It made him want to run more. He rubbed faster and harder , Percy following his rythme moaned louder and more. Frequent. Percy began to fumble with Luke's pants but with his help she began to take his pants off. She realized that his boxers where standing up because he was turned on.

Percy started to take Luke's boxers of and looked at his length. Luke began to take Percy's bra off.

And took one of Percy's breasts and massaged it. "mmmm" A moan escaped Percy's lips. Luke started to kiss Percy's jaw line again and rubbed her entrance with his hands. Luke stuck a finger into Percy. He started to pump into her. "Luke faster" Luke added another finger and then another. By that point Percy was griping the blanket as hard as she could and moaning Luke's name out loud.

Luke decided that she was ready and he removed his fingers and replaced it with his length. "Are you ready" Percy nodded . Luke kissed Percy's soft lips and massaged her stomachs sides, he then thrust into her as hard as he could once. He saw Percy's body clench and her back arched and she let out a moan of pain. Percy's hands gripped Luke's hair and tears streamed down her cheeks. "Percy are you ok sweetie I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" "Luke it ok" Percy's hand cupped Luke's jaw. "Luke baby its ok keep going" "Are you sure". Luke looked down to see were him and Percy were joined together and he saw a small trickle of blood running down her entrance. "Are you sure, your bleeding" He looked into her eyes, a small smile already forming on her face. "Luke its normal for me to bleed" "That's why I love you, Because your so innocent" Luke kissed her and began to thrust in and out at a slow pace.

Percy felt a her core begin to buildup heat and it felt incredible. She loved feeling helpless in Luke's arms. But this time it was different. She felt like he was giving her life. She felt helpless with him pounding into her. "Luke Luke L..U…K…E .. Oh….YES…" Was all that Percy could say. Percy was gripping the blankets again with a death grip. Luke was pumping as hard as he could. Then it struck Percy, "Luke….. Are…You ….wearing….a….condom." "No…why.." Percy felt her body tighten and she felt her orgasm coming. "Luke…I…have…..to.." And that was all she was able to get out she and Luke Hit their climax at the same time, and Percy felt Luke spill inside of her.

Percy caught her breath. "Luke I think I am going to be pregnant, I am not on birth control and you weren't wearing a condom.". Luke saw tears form on Percy's beautiful eyes. "I am not ready to have kids Luke I will be a bad mother I I just can't" "Percy look at me" Look grabbed Percy's hand and looked into her eyes "Percy look at me, If you get Pregnant I will be there for you, I will Never leave your side do you understand me" Percy nodded. "Percy I love you more than anything in the world and I will be a responsible father." "Luke you don't have to do it if you don't want" "No I do because I love you, And you are in my caring hands"


	2. Chapter 2

Percy woke up in the morning. Her entrance hurt and her legs were really sore" Percy still felt Luke's cum inside of her. Luke was in the bathroom and Percy's legs hurt to much for her to get up. Percy figured that she would just wait for Luke to come out of the bathroom to talk to him.

But Percy felt like she was drained from her energy . What Percy didn't know was that one of her eggs was being fertilized.

When Percy woke up it was around 7 pm and Luke was reading a book laying next to her.

"Hey sweetie you slept all day" Luke filliped so that he was facing Percy and he wrapped his arms around her still naked body.

"Percy I wanted to ask you something."

"what is it"

"Percy Jackson you are the only woman in the world that makes me happy, I love the way your eyes sparkle in the light and I want to wake up to you every night."

"Percycia Jackson will you marry me"

"Oh Luke , yes yes I will marry you."

"Luke I have something to tell you.'

" Luke I'm pregnant"

"Percy that's great I cant believe I am going to be a dad, but wait how do you know"

"I had a dream, where Artemis told me"

"That's great Percy I can't believe it, I am going to be a dad"

"I can't believe that we are getting married"

"I love you"

Luke kissed the back of Percy's shoulder. Luke yawned

"I am tired"

Percy and Luke laid down and they both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry if If I messed up the chapter I was mind blank hope you enjoy I might go back and rewrite this chapter if I get enough reviews

TWO YEARS LATER

"Hey Sweetie have you seen Bailey"

"Have you checked the kitchen"

"Found Her"

Percy walked into the kitchen with her beautiful baby daughter in her arms.`

Bailey, Bailey had blue eyes and blonde hair that smelled of the sea but

"Look who's up, the two most beautiful girls that I love"

Percy walked in the kitchen and got a baby bowel from the cabinet. "You look beautiful today Percy"

A small smile appeared on Percy's face. "I am in my Pjs I look horrible"

"Percy don't say that you look good in everything" "And how diwid you swep Bailey , How's my girl"

Baeily let out a small giggle and threw her arms up in the air so that her dad would pick her up.

"No No sweetie finish your food"

"Dwady I wuv you" Percy looked at Luke. "I can't believe we made her" "She is so cute". Luke gave Percy a hug and a kiss. "I love you Percy" "I love you too". Luke wrapped his arms around Percy's torso. "Hey Luke I have been thinking" "what" "We need a weekend alone, all alone" "But Percy we need to take care of bailey" "Luke come on we haven't had sex since we made Bailey, I really need to have some naughty time". "Fine Percy but you will regret not doing this earlier." "I am sure my dad can take care of bailey, Poseidon isn't really busy these days.

"Mammy are you mad at dawdy, No sweetie we are just discussing something now we better get you cleaned "Percy why don't we all take a shower together"

Percy had a smile on her face, she picked up bailey. Everyone walked into the bathroom and Luck locked the door behind him. Percy started to undress bailey and when she was done bailey ran into the tub and got her rubber ducky. "Ducky mammy" "Yea sweetie what color is the ducky." "Yewwow" Percy began to undress when she felt a hand start to massage her back she remembered that Luke was here with her.

Percy was completely naked as so was Luke. It was hard for Percy to control herself. Luke and her hadn't had adult fun for about a year and a half now. And now was her chance. The one thing stopping Percy was Bailey. She didn't want to have sex in front of her daughter.

Luke picked Percy up and slowly put her in the big tub. Percy let out a giggle. Luke got in and he pulled Percy onto his lap. Luke began to play with Percy's hair. Percy let out another giggle. Bailey swimed over to Percy and hugged her.

After a long bath Luke and Percy dressed bailey and put her to bed. "Isn't she cute when she sleeps"

"Percy I think its time to have fun" . A smile appeared on Percy's face. "Lets go then" Percy gave Luke a kiss and they both ran into their room to have fun for the first time in 14 months.


End file.
